eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The City of Qeynos Timeline
This page is wrong Qeynos wasn't combined into one city, it was combined into two - Qeynos Province District (formerly Qeynos Harbor and Elddar Grove) and Qeynos Capitol District (formerly North Qeynos and South Qeynos). There's no such zone as The City Of Qeynos. Jeff (talk| ) 21:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : There certainly is, however, a journal category for The City of Qeynos. I think a naming convention has to be established and maybe a bot change throughout. I've been saying something like, "in the Elddar Grove, Qeynos Province District". Because Elddar Grove is how the quests refer to that part of it. I think we may need to treat QH, EG, NQ, and SQ as POIs maybe? But we do need to be able to refer to those former zones by their old names because the journal continues to do so in describing quest steps. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 03:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch... I have now run and documented the racial quests for all the toons I have on hand. There are six left, and the idea of having to roll six new toons, level them to 20, then do those quests, does not fill my heart with joy. Perhaps others with those races can help fill in the six sets of racial quests I haven't yet documented. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 03:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I've got 2 Barbarians, a Human, a Halfling, a High Elf, a Dark Elf, an Iksar, one free slot, and a free slot on a free2play account. Do you happen to know which of the non-quest-completed races is the least played? I swear I remember there used to be a page with stats about which race/gender/class combinations were the most and least common, but I haven't seen it for years. Also my main account is Freeblood-enabled if that helps. Jeff (talk| ) 08:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The races still not documented are: Dwarf, Erudite, Freeblood, Froglok, Half Elf, Kerra, Ratonga. (I have 2 Halasians, 2 High Elves, 2 Wood Elves, a Gnome, a Human, and a Halfling, so those are the ones I have documented.) --Sigrdrifa (talk) 12:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I leveled a Freeblood and got those quests. I also powerleveled an Erudite, but since he didn't level his skills up he's too weak to kill the monsters, so... yeah. :::Also, I guess I'll bite the bullet and be the guy who uses a Race Change potion to see if, if you change race, you can get your new race's racial quests. I'm morally opposed to buying appearance armor anyway, so it's not like I'd ever use any of that Station Cash... Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Finally got around to this. I can confirm that if you use a race change potion, YES, you can do another racial quest series. AND that the reward for the previous quest still works on you. Also - Kerran quests done, Ratonga quests will be tackled either tomorrow or tonight depending on how bored I get. Jeff (talk| ) 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Level 75 Tier In regards to the Antonia Bayle quest line. I ran through all of the quests formally listed as level 80 while I was adventure level 75. I updated the page to show this. It might even be possible to start the quests sooner. I don't know as I wasn't checking it every time I leveled up. Jado818 (talk) 22:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC)